Hydra
by SoulAxe
Summary: An old friend visit's...


The familer veggietaion of Wutai came into veiw. All to familer soil on bare feet, rocks, boulders and moutians in the distant. Now right in fround of teh eye of the beholder.  
>Old ways of tridiation stuffed into ones head, yet thrown away like yesterdays trash into the back of the minds dump. To visit old sites, to hear the old sounds of teh forest just outside of Wutai's Captital, That would be where she found it. Her secret get awayform anything and everything. Her world and sactum. Everything Presious to her laying in wait,<br>just as she left it. No one knew where it was, thus leaving her unfound, but frist she had to make it past the village and its inhabitents.

Along the great corresponding wall, across roof tops broken down, shingels danging. Hook, Line and Sneaking on window edges, dodgeing out looks, on looks and wacth guards.  
>Laughing at how easy it always has been or will be. Thought claiming befor egetting caught. Adrenline running in veins of royal blood. Sweat pouring form being anxious with the excitement of how long its been. Heart raceing of the thought of getting caught. Smirk upon the face, never faulting. Continueing to make the way of secreat, unkown. Taking the back ways, hidden underground, alley ways, across anything to get where shes going, Doing anything she can to reach her 'spot'. Breathe of relief when half the journey done. Smirking as the real fun begun.<p>

Tree tops galore, vines to swing, branches to grab, monsters of shapes and sizess watching as she made her way throught. Throwing them a treat or two in her wake. Each giving a cry, how happy they where to have 'Her' home, even for just a day, maybe even less. To the middle she reached, tallest tree in grip, up on high, like the tallest tower. Knocking on wood, tap of the knee, a hoot'nd'a'hallor, trees door open. The wood hollow at the top, secret doors open, just for Kisaragi. Now inside, small but homey feeling, noone telling you what to do. That's how she liked it. Yuffie looked around, everything just as it should be. Her hamock in the far corner, sacks of old moldy food still on the floor, old dry rot cabnet wide open, weapon cases along the walls and shelves, takeing up most space, spider webs decorate the ceiling and corners, and a layer of dust to cover it all in as a final touch. Really nothing had changed.

Catching glimpse of the weapon cases, a very mundane feeling hit her like whiplash. In the center in a custonary built, very old timey look'n glass case sat. Inside the very frist and oldest weapon of her collection, the Conformer. In prime, five large, red arrow heads all connected by stainless stell rods inside a small purple hexygon shaped metal, held together by yellow and black colored cricles, one small near the middle of the rods, and one far larder at the base of the arrow heads. Several years of wear and tear have given the prime weapon orange colored arrow heads, soot colored metal bands with pecies missing. Two of five arrow hears missing, two others cracked or slpit in half. he last arrow head remained untouched,  
>sharp as ever, as thought good as new. Yuffie stared at it, remebering the times of hard-ship and rothles training she had done in teh younger years. This weapon was special, unlike her materia, she would make sure no one ever touched it, ever...<p>

"Now where is that...Ah here it is"

She grabbed the polish she had stored away here, for if she ever returned she would have some. Pulling out her foru point Shirken she began to polish it up and clensh it of the blood of the baddies.

"A clean weapon is a happy weapon...unless its stcuk in that of a dieing beat"

She smiled, but the same mundane feeling came over and started to eat away at her. Trying to push it back down, but keep riseing like 'Old Reilieable' pushing his way up. Keeping her mind on her work, she did so. Rubbing and polishing, makeing it shine to perfection. Swinging back and forth. Anything to take her mind off it, but when it came right down to it she could only do one of two things. Leave her 'Secret Place' while carring the guit of useing another weapon, or somehow figure out how to deal with the problem. She had downe it before,  
>left the old weapon behind, safe in the tree hut. But the forever nagging feeling always with her, never forgotten.<p>

"it dosen't feel totally right carring anyother but you..."

Yuffie looked to The Conformer, then back down at her Four Point Shriken. Feeling a backstabbing pain in her heart, she flung the over sized shirken at its place she had saved for when she would retire it or if she did, which ever came frist. She made her way back to her bed, sitting down, just stareing at it.

'...s...l'

The mundane feeling felt as thought it where a pulse, beating like a heart, slow and steady with rythem.

'...s...o...l'

Yuffie looked around. A cold chile ran down her spine. Something was going to happen.

'I..s...o...l'

She could have swearn she heard something that time. The Chile returned, ten fold, sending her into an uncontrlable shakeing fit.

'I.s...o...l'

she looked around, still shakeing, confused and woundering if it was her imagetion gone wild. Too Wild. Something, thought it seem wroung, told he rto listen carefully.  
>she listened. Only the wind whisperd to the trees, sending teh leaves on a down ward dance one last time.<p>

'It's...'

A word, that was all she needed to know she had heard. Yuffie blinked, not interly sure... 'Its...' what could that mean? what was it saying and why her?

'It's...ot...t...l'

Slowly but surely it was getting clearer. Yuffie waited, consentraing on hearing, ignoreing everything else, tuning it out just listen for that one voice or sound.

'It's not...tail'

Almost. Just alittle more and she would have it. But it didn't happen that way, Yuffie felt as thought she where suddenly falling. Plumiting to the ground. Closer and Closer the ground coming up fast...just as quickly as she was falling she recoshaid into the opposite direction in a yo-yo like way. Constiently doing so until she felt dizzy, she wasn't moving was she? Yuffie shut her eyes quickly, as she done so the movement stoped, she felt herself on her back. Daring to open her eyes she sees nothing but white. Blankets upon blankets of white, no ending or beging. Suddenly the mundane feeling isn't inside her, more like behid her. Its replaced with 'Don't turn around DON'T TURN AROUND' kinda feeling when watching a scarey movie, but just like all movies, they turn around...

Yuffie's eyes widen as the hot breatheing came upon her, warming her chiled bone body, fogging up her vision. It moved back, the breathe gone. Her vison more clear.  
>She just now caught what was before her. A beast, monster, bemath, she didn't know what it was, a combination of some sorts or expireament gone wrong? Looking around she saw the whiteness and that was it besides her and the beast thing, what'cha'ma'call'it. She reached back for her weapon, her hand gripeing nothing but air. Her face paled.<br>She was unarmed. Her weapon was loged in teh wall right above back in her 'Secret Place' for retire, right where she had thrown it. She joltd around, looking to see if there was a door she had come throught. There was't. A secnonet later she relized she had made a mistake. Your never supose to turn your back on an enemy, and she had doen just that.  
>She took off running away form the thing behind her, only to trip not even two steps form where she had just been standing. She brought her hands up to her head to shield her-self form harm. Seh was met with laughing.<p>

'The same as ever.'

Yuffie sprang up, Offened. How dare it.

"Don't you know who your talking to?"

Yuffie struck a pose, stareing bac at the critter that spoke, insulting her. Just stareing.

"One of a kind, The one and only single white rose of Wutai...Yuffie Kisaragi!"

Staying in the very pose she smirked. Everyone knew of YUffie Kisaragi. Everyone knew of her, monsters inclued.

'Yes, but before wasn't it 'The Great Theif'?'

Yuffie Froze. No one knew of that, at the time that came up she was still tring to find the perfect name for herself when she did decied to yell it out. Form her trance she came out, met with the beast laughing again.

'While on the subject of you Milady Yuffie, what is it with you obessing of Materia? You must have switched form-'

"SHUT UP! Don't say it!"

'Embrassed?'

"The white Rose never gets Embrassed..."

'Then why is yoru face so cherry colored red? Hemmmmheheha!'

"It's from yoru stinky breathe breathing in my face...over grown lizard."

'Stinky Breathe, I'll have you Know White Rose that I do not hav estinky breathe...I clean my teeth every morning thank you.'

Yuffie crosses her arms, not at all happy about his statements. Then it occrus to her. How did he know all that, and how did he know her name-of course, all monsters know her name, thus they fear her when ever she comes around.

'I know that look Milady Yuffie, have you already forgotten me?'

Yuffie gave a confused look. Racking her teenaged brain for a reply to his nothing came to it. She shrgged.

'I'm hurt that you would forget me so easly. I have served you since the time you recived your very frist weapon. I was always with you when you where in trouble.'

It hit her like a wet noddle. Conformer. Her frist weapon. The one she trained with until her hand bleed, the one she keep polished, eat, sleep , did everything with.  
>Until it broke. Then she had put it in the speical case where it was now.<p>

"Con?"

'Yes Lady Yuffie?'

Yuffie springs up and slapped the beast across the jaw.

"Don't call me that."

She takes a step back. Seeing his image, so it will burn into her skull forever more, to never forget him. Scales make up his skin surface, a green black, with black stripes riddleing along his body, head to tail. Giganitic claws spray out form each of his feet, four claws on each, standing up proud. Fin like spinal scales run down each of his five heads, each having a purple gem necklace at the bas of their necks. His body half as long as Edge runs, short and stock. His tail coiling around, the tips haveing long stife fins extending off, beta looking. The tips having an orange ring round them. His heads large, narrow muzzles, above each head's nostrail are a hook like point.  
>His ears that of a water dragons, also fin like, wide and thin, orange strip running down the outter most part, covering the fin and the skin that streches as it moves. His eyes a amythes color, surrounded by a golden color.<p>

A flash of white, happend before Yuffie. In that Flash Confomer passes many years, form his prime time to his present time. In the process, as thought happening slowly,  
>his scale color fades to dull, his claws shorting. His spinal fins droop. His Ears lay flap instead of out. Four of his five heads drop form his thick necks, leaving behind half of their own necks, where they connent looking as if they where brunt off, each also looking as if each would fall off. His eyes still shine, thought the rest of him looks horrable. Yuffie frowns, tears well up in the corner of her eyes, threating to fall. She had done this to him.<p>

'It's not Betrail'

Con uses his muzzle to try and lift Yuffie's bowing chin. Thought it dosen't do much, she lifts her head to look at him.

'It's not that you have betraied me, lady Yuffie...but more of along the lines of years of service to thy own master, which I have served happily.'

The flood gates open, Yuffie laching onto his muzzle in a comfortable nuzzle. The next thing she sees is the white light. Looking around shes back in her 'Secret place', in front of Conformer. She pulls him out, letting him glime in teh setting sun light.

"For old times sake..."

'Yes...Milady Yuffie...'

It isn't a request, It sn't an order, It's another memory to add to the ones they have... 


End file.
